


The Darkest of Nights

by LeadenSparrow



Series: Scars Never Heal Easy [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Also Whump, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Bad Puns, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Needs a Hug, Deceit | Janus Sanders Needs a Hug, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hurt Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Hurt Deceit | Janus Sanders, Hurt Morality | Patton Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, Logic | Logan Sanders is Bad at Feelings, Lots of Whump, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Sorry Not Sorry, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), oh yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeadenSparrow/pseuds/LeadenSparrow
Summary: The silence is so loudThe lights spark and flickerWith monsters much biggerThan I can control now- Panic Room by Au/RaVirgil just wants to protect him family.  By any means necessary.  But with their lives on the line and time running out.  How far is he willing to go to save his family without hurting his new friends?And Patton?  Patton just wants to know what’s happening to his new dark strange son.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Scars Never Heal Easy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910239
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome!
> 
> I am in love with the super hero Sanders Sides Au and I’ve got big plans for this story :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Trigger warnings   
> Child abuse   
> Injuries and blood  
> Anxiety  
> Please let me know if I forgot anything

Virgil was 15 when it happened. Honestly he expected them to discover earlier. And in retrospect he shouldn’t have been practicing his powers inside his house anyway. But his father had drunkenly entered his room nevertheless and now here he was being dragged down a steel hallway by some burly guards. Probably to be tortured or experimented on. Makes sense. Your kid has powers? Sell them for drug money and to pay off debt. What else did he really expect? What he was not expecting was that it wasn’t some small time criminal looking for muscle, it was the dark sides. How his parents ended up owing the dark sides money he doesn't want to know. But here he was being dragged to his death at the hands of the most maniacal supervillain organization after getting a inspirational entrance speech from some dude called the Handler about how he would help the world lead to great things. Virgil told him to piss off. He regretted it almost immediately. But it wasn’t the worst beating he’d gotten in his short 15 years. Twisting his neck, even though the bruises already forming there caused pain to shoot through his nerves, he sees a steel door being thrown open and Virgil is all but thrown in. Landing hard on the floor he groans as he attempts to stand up and instantly falls back over as a face immediately floods any and all personal space he has. 

“HI IM REMUS!” The dude in green. Sorry Remus, couldn’t have been older than Virgil but before Virgil could even say his name and take Remus’s extended hand to shake or maybe to help him stand up, another face replaced him. This one is substantially older and also is missing half a face, with a large burn covering a huge chunk. He extends his hand and helps Virgil up, while somehow chiding Remus at the same time. 

“Remus we do not give our names out casually! How many times do I have to tell you!” He turns to Virgil and smiles coldly at him “You can call me Deceit or just D if that’s easier. Names are a valuable resource here and shouldn’t be given out lightly.” He directs that last statement at Remus, who has now fallen into a corner of the cell, mumbling and giggling to himself. 

“Umm I’m V I guess. I’ve only ever had my name.” Deceit looks thoughtfully at that.

“Well the Handler will be giving you one soon enough.” He looks almost forlorn as he looks at Virgil, almost as if Virgil isn’t even there “Well we can't have you getting an infection on your knees.” He gestures vaguely toward his face “You don’t want this”

“I can take care of myself” Virgil snaps before even thinking and tenses waiting for the slap to come from the disrespect of his statement but Deceit just laughs.

“I’m sure you can V. But you're stuck with me and Remus till you die. And we’re family. We take care of each other. Especially here. So let me help you with your damn knees and explain where you are and what’s going to happen.” Virgil doesn’t like his use of family. He’s going to die at 15 ain’t much two people in his same situation can do about that. But he nods anyway and slides into the cot. Deceit pulls some rubbing alcohol and cotton from behind a pillow and before Virgil can even ask how the hell he got that from he’s putting it on his knees causing Virgil to hiss in pain. 

“So what’s these rules?” He manages to mumble out as Deceit cleans his bloody knees. He’s used to rules. Rules are easy. He’s not sure if he can follow them but he’s also not sure he’s going to survive this week.

“Me and Remus only have two. One is to listen to orders from the dark sides. Trust me on this one. It’s not worth the pain trying to fight back.” Virgil chuckles at that one.

“Yeah I noticed when I told the handler to piss off.” His chuckle dies in the air as he sees the fear in Deciet’s eyes with that statement. He hears the squeak of panic from Remus. He’s seen that fear in his own eyes before. “Sorry. I probably shouldn’t have done that and I’ve already paid the price.”

Deceit swallows tightly and lets a little laugh escape “No you probably shouldn't have. I understand your anger. But I have one more rule. He meets Virgil’s eyes as he cleans out the wound. “If I tell you to run you run. If I tell you to shut up you shut up. The only way all three of us are getting out of here is if you let me help. Let Remus help and we’ll let you help us. We’re a family here. And we keep each other alive. So can we trust you?” The air in the room seems to still, the cotton swab seemingly abandoned on Virgil's knee.

Virgil swallows, his mouth suddenly dry “I don’t do family. But you can trust me.”

Deceit gives him the first real smile since meeting him “Maybe we can change your mind.”

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Virgil needed to hurry up. The guard’s hands were shaking and he had dropped the keys at least three times and Virgil was about to take the keys and do it himself. For all of this to work he needed to get out of here before the light sides showed up. If they stop him, everything would fall apart. 

“Will you hurry up!” Virgil snaps at the guard as he drops the keys for the fourth time “I have a schedule to keep.” Tapping his foot faster on the floor, glancing at the clock as the precious seconds tick by. And then gloriously, the bank’s safe opens. Racing in he fills the bags as fast as he can. The money bag seems cliche. A villain robbing a bank and then stuffing the money into a big brown bag. But what can he say? It makes the thousands of dollars easy to carry. Remus wanted him to draw a big dollar sign on it but Janus told him that would be the stupidest thing he could possibly ever do and Virgil had to agree. Casting a small wall of shadows, just enough to dissuade the guard but not enough to drain any of his power. He’s got to be careful. More today than any other day. 

Shoveling the money into the bag Virgil carefully counts the bills. He needs to get more than normal or the Handler will have his head. Most likely literally. He got the gun from the guard when he first walked in but the money is the most important part. Without the money he’s fucked. He’s almost to the amount he needs for the dark sides to do whatever they're going to do with it when he hears the booming voice he was dreading to hear this entire robbery.

“Paranoia! Surrender peacefully and no one has to get hurt!” Princy shouts from somewhere beyond the walls of the safe. If he came alone without the other light sides Virgil may be able to get out of here but he knows better than that after months of the light sides chasing him. Wherever The Prince is, the other two are soon to follow. And sure enough right after strengthening the wall trapping himself and the guard. Firmly inside the vault, Mortality and Logic, slam a piece of the brick wall ramming into his shield. 

Sighing loudly Virgil strengthened the walls before yelling back at the conglomerate of heroes. “ Just let me go, your majesty and no harm will come to…” Virgil pauses his frantic robbery “Shit.” turning to the sniveling guard “Hey dude, what's your name?”

“Umm Garry?”

“No harm will come to Garry, here with me your majesty!” Their silence begins to worry Virgil as Roman always responds to whatever jabs Virgil yells at him. The silence stretched and Virgil could feel his anxiety skyrocketing. Suddenly the brick wall next to him shattered, dust and rubble went flying into the room and Virgil went flying back. 

Coughing, Virgil stands and assess the damage. His suit is completely covered in dust and an nasty deep scratch covers his arm. Stupid cheap Dark Sides and their inability to buy suits that don’t get damaged at the slightest explosion. Swearing softly he grabs the dusty but luckily still intact bag of cash and books it. Racing through the hallways, attempting to lose the flying supers behind him, just enough so that he can teleport without bringing along any extra luggage. Ducking he barely avoids a laser beam sent by Roman. Breathing a quick sigh of relief that he didn't have to deal with that too, being hit by one of those hurt like hell and Virgil would not like to experience that again. Especially not today. But then as he continues to run he feels something flutter against his leg. Looking down he sees, shit, the money bag has ripped somewhere along the lines of the chase and he's been losing money for however long. And he was already late and now short on the most important aspect. Shit. He's got to teleport now. Quickly turning in on himself keeping the bag safely in his grasps he throws himself into the shadows and the last thing he sees is the angry faces of the light sides before re-emerging in the harshly lit chambers of the dark sides, a gun and a thousand dollars safely stored beneath the folds of his outfit. 

“You're late.” Is the first thing The Handler snaps at him as the bag gets taken from Virgil and he is unceremoniously dumped at his feet. The man smiles when he sees the jagged cut on his arm and the dust covering every part of him “And I see you ran into some problems at the bank. Were the light sides there?” Virgil knew better than to answer. The question was purely to show just how much power the handler has over him. But then Virgil's gut sinks lower as the guard who took the bag walks over and whispers in the handler's ear. The man rounds on Virgil. “And you didn’t bring back enough money. If I hadn’t helped train you myself I would say you're actively trying to sabotage the dark sides.” He grabs Virgil tightly by the face “But you're not doing that, right?” Virgil manages to shake his head as he can in his grip. The handler sighs and shakes his head patronizingly, “Virgil Virgil Virgil. Whatever am I going to do with you? Tardy and short on your goal in the same mission. It’s almost like you want to get punished. Is that what you want Virgil, to get punished?” His tone went almost sickly sweet and Virgil could actively feel himself pale. He wouldn’t. Not today. Please any other day just not today. Virgil quickly shakes his head and the following kick to the ribs is fast and hard. Wheezing, Virgil slumps in his grip and then nods his head slowly. “No no.” The handler is speaking softly now, leaning closer to Virgil's face. “You need to say it.”

Virgil closes his eyes and fights a shaky breath. “I’m sorry sir. It’s my fault that I’m late and short on cash. I accept the full punishment sir.” He knew why the handler wanted him to say that. It made him feel powerful or something stupid like that. Maybe it was to try and convince him the beating to come was a good thing. Virgil can’t say he ever thought it was. Even when he was younger he never believed it. It was the one thing they could never destroy in him. But still the blows came fast. He wasn’t sure when the other guard came up behind but the first blow to the head sent him slamming to the ground. Virgil curls in on himself and waits. Eventually the blows stop. Virgil doesn't know if this part of torture is over or if their is going to be a part two and he can honestly say he doesn’t want to know.

“Take him away.” The Handler Looks at him like he’s not even worth his time before rounding on the tall dark haired doctor next to him, who Virgil had nicknamed Snape. “I believe the labs have an opening tomorrow isn’t the right doctor?” And Virgil knew that they always were. Especially for him. And with the stunt he just pulled? If they didn’t get out tonight he’d be screwed.

They grabbed him when the handler turned away with that final foreboding message and dragged him down the hall. Virgil vaguely notices a small trail of blood flowing behind them. That might be a problem later. But he’s sure they hit his head a couple times and everything seems to be swirling and he can’t find any energy to care. Some door is screeched open and he is dumped inside.

“Shit Virgil, what the hell happened.” Remus is right there in seconds heaving Virgil from the ground and onto one of the cots. Janus is their too, bandages in hand, shaking his head at the ugly jagged cut on his shoulder. 

“Ran into the light sides and it slowed me down.” Wincing as Janus tightens the bandages “Roman almost got me but luckily theirs a wonderful thing call brick walls that stopped his stupid laser beams.” 

Remus instantly pipes up at the mention of Roman. “Did he look okay?”

Virgil laughed and responded with “Better than you.” And he really does. Remus’s clothing was either frayed or had blood on them. He had a lovely black eye and Virgil is 100% sure that Roman did not have any of that on his speckless uniform and stupidly large grin he always was wearing.

“You need to be more careful, Virgil. Your lucky you only ended up with this and not more. And the fact your not in solitary right now is honestly impressive.”  
Virgils heart sank. Oh wait. Oh shit. He’s got to tell them. “D… I’ve got labs tomorrow. They know that's worst for me.” He couldn’t hear the cuss Janus said under his breath but he heard Remus’s.

“SHIT. Well that’s settled then. We leave tonight.”

“Virgil’s hurt Remus, we can’t leave now!” Janus gets up from the cot next to Virgil and moves towards Remus.

“Janus we both know if he goes to the labs again he might not make it out!” The two of them are in each other's face now and Virgil knows he needs to get them to stop or they're never going to get out tonight.

“Stop guys!” Virgil struggles to his feet and lumbers towards them. They both turn to him with an owlish look in their eyes. Which is fair, it’s about as rare as a blue moon that Virgil raises his voice like that. “We’re leaving tonight D. We both know it’s safer, you may be able to make it through labs but you know how much harder it is for me and Remus. I’m not going through that again. We leave tonight. And as a bonus I have something special.” He pulls the wad of cash out from under his shirt and then reaches behind and pulls out the hand gun and passes it to Janus. “I thought you’d like something to defend yourself with.”

Janus nods his head and picks up the gun. “Then it’s settled. Tonight we’re getting the fuck out from here.” The whoop from Remus was all the response Virgil needed.

The wait was excruciating but necessary. And it wasn’t like Virgil didn’t sleep through half of the wait. He didn’t even want to know what it was like for Janus and Remus. But then the night shift came in. And the cheshire grin Remus was supporting was nothing unusual but the slight upturn of Janus’s lips was the happiest he’d seen him in… actually he’d never seen him this happy.

Getting out of the cell is the easy part. The hard part was leaving the base. At Virgil's best he’d be able to teleport them all out from the hallway but to make a jump like this deep underground, with three people other would put him in a coma for a week. He should know. He has before. But if they're able to make it to the main hanger, it’s not even below ground and he’d be able to get out easily and only be really tired for a few days. So they need to get up five levels of heavily guarded hallways with little hiding places. 

And they’ve got to make it. Virgil doesn’t even want to think about what will happen if they don’t. Janus’s scar is more than enough of a reminder for that. Steeling himself he vaguely hears Janus knocking on the door, demanding to make a deal. It’s a rare coincidence that Janus ever makes a deal with a night shift guard but there's a reason to leave tonight. One is new and the other was on leave for some reason or another for months. It’s a wonder what people will talk about when they think you're unconscious, honestly. 

Janus makes quick work of the two when they open the door. Remus quickly shoves them inside the cell and Janus grabs a couple extra magazines and an extra gun, alongside his newly acquired firearm. They all step into the hall and Remus lets loose a quiet giggle and then his body erupts. And Virgil always thinks he’s prepared to see Remus’s body literally split open in the middle and release a tentacle monster horror thing affectionately called Nellie but he never is. 

It’s quiet as they navigate. Too quiet. And Virgil didn’t like it. “We should’ve ran into more guards by now.” He whispers to Janus as they peer around another corner to another empty hallway. 

Janus looks at him with something akin to despair in his eyes that Virgil did not like at all. “It’ll be alright Virgil. Just… Just remember what you’ve promised.” No Virgil did not like this at all. 

“Janus…” But he fixes Virgil with a look. “Okay. I promise D.” Janus nods his head in return and gestures for Remus to go ahead. Remus, who has somehow made it to the ceiling, swings to the next exposed pipe and rounds the corner. There are almost to the main hanger. 3 more corners and then freedom. If only it didn’t feel so off. But Virgil is fairly certain he’s being paranoid. Maybe he’s finally living up to name.

They round the final corner when Remus suddenly drops. His body landed at Virgil and Janus’s feet essentially shielding them from whatever was coming their way. Janus grabs Virgil and drags him fast behind the nearest corner. Virgil's ribs scream in protest at the sudden movement but his pain is suddenly distracted by Remus’s scream. His tentacles are shrinking and he scurried back to where Virgil and Janus were pinned.

“They’ve got…” he lets a wheezy breath and pulls out some darts from his skin, hissing as he does so “Power dampening or something I don’t know but I can’t…” And just like that they're stuck. Without Nellie… Well to put it crudely they are fucked. 

“Well it was nice knowing y’all.” Virgil can’t quite imagine going this way. He was hopeful to make it to 20. But that seems out of picture now.

“Not yet.” Janus clambers to his feet. “Remus are you sure?” After Remus quickly nods his head Janus swallows tightly. “I’m going to give myself up and you two will be able to teleport from here correct?” He looks to Virgil for clarification and he quickly nods his head but hating himself as he’s doing it because he knows exactly where this is going. And by the wayRemus looks sick, he knows too. And Virgil knows that Janus knew he may have to do this before they even left the cell. 

“I’m not going to let you do this Janus. Not again. I won’t let last time happen again.” Virgil still isn’t quite sure what happened last time. But he knows it’s bad. And Remus has a look of determination on his face Virgil has never seen before. And he knows he may not teleport out of here at all. Remus’s face then shifts from determination to intense concentration and pain. And suddenly Nellie bursts from him and the dart guns start to fire again. Virgil throws a small wall up hoping to block some from hitting Remus. But one manages to sneak past and hits him directly in the shoulder. Virgil falters and almost falls but Janus catches him and drags him away from the fight.

“Virgil listen to me. Take this and this.” He passes him the gun and the wads of cash. “And run Virgil. There's no way in your condition you're getting us out of here. But you can still teleport yourself so run.”

“No.” Virgil struggles to sit up but manages too, feeling his at the very least cracked ribs scream in protest. “I’m not leaving you two. We’re family and family sticks together.” He knows his voice cracks at the end of that. And he knows some stray tears are falling from his eyes. He can hear the normal scolding from Janus about weakness but instead he calmly wipes the tears away. 

“Virgil. You promised. And I’m telling you to run. Because I promised too.” His voice is thick with tears too. “I’m sorry Virgil but you’ve got to run. Now.” And then Janus is turning away into his death. An elephant taking the spot where he was, the scar proment on his grey skin. He charges into the darts and trumpets something suspiciously like go. 

And Virgil takes one last look at his family, Remus slowly collapsing a tentacle waving for him to go. And Janus falling hard as the darts bounce and stick in his hardened skin. And then he makes his own little promise. He will come back. And all three of them are getting out of here. One way or another. And then turning into the darkness. He disappears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> Trigger warning for this chapter  
> Blood  
> Panic attacks  
> Hopelessness 
> 
> Stay safe lovelies and let me know if I forget anything!

Virgil got out. It’s the one thing that Janus focuses on as he is dragged from the main hanger. For the first time in a long time he feels completely helpless. Virgil is gone. Remus disappeared soon after Virgil left, as both of them, covered in those stupid power draining darts and bleeding in at least 10 different places, was marched somewhere else. And for the first time he’s not going to be able to find out. The guards are rough as they drag his basically unmobile body down the halls. They pull him by handcuffs and he feels the bite of the metal against his skin. They never use handcuffs. Funny how things can change. He’s thrown into his cell and chained to the floor. Pulling experimentally at the chains and feeling then not giving at all, Janus finally starts to panic. Chained to the floor of his cell, on his knees with no way to get out of this one. But now he’s got no one to protect. If Remus isn’t dead he won’t see him for a long time. He could see them keeping Remus in solitary for a very long time. They know what that does to him. They know that is what broke him. But they know what broke Janus. It was having others around and not being able to do anything to stop what’s going to happen. Maybe that’s why he’s chained to the floor and left alone. They want his mind to do the hard work for them. If it is. Well it’s working. 

Janus tries to get as comfortable as possible, laying his head on the cool stone of the floor, the chains bite his hands and he knows it’s going to draw blood but he can’t find the energy to care. He’s not entirely sure how long he lays there before the guards come back with something new. They silently attract the IV pole and the clear bag of liquid that comes with it to his arm. He looks closely at it but without any labels he has no idea what’s in it and with the guards giving him the silent treatment he’s not going to find out anytime soon. It’s unusual normally his torture is explained in great detail. But it’s yet another thing he’s being left in the dark about.

No guards come back after that. No beatings. No solitary. No labs. Nothing. And that’s when Janus starts to worry. Are they taking everything out on Remus? Did they get Virgil back and are taking it all out on him? He’s fairly certain he hears faint screaming somewhere but he can’t decipher which of the two it’s coming from. He’s not sure where the shaking started but laying their next to a small pool of blood, pressed against the cold stone, his body starts to spasm.

A guard comes and refills his bag. It’s a different one than last time, younger, his hair is blonde instead of brown. Janus tells him as much, suddenly very interested in how his fingers can move the way they do. The screaming has gotten a little louder. The guard looks at him and says something to him but Janus can’t make it out as something is buzzing at the back of his head. He’s fairly certain it’s a bee. But for the life of him he can’t reach behind and kill it. The screaming is growing louder.

He’s fairly certain the doctor came in at some point. But the buzzing had gone from nuisance to pain as what must be bees has started to sting. It started in his spine and traveled everywhere. The screaming has gotten louder too. He knows he hears Remus in there. And Virgil is mixed in there too. But he can’t tell if it’s actually Virgil. He’s barely able to tell what everything is.

It’s the fifth bag refill when the screaming gets so loud, he’s fairly sure he’s screaming too. Someone must have set the bees on fire as he feels them crawling all over his body, burrowing in his eyes. The chains turned into snakes a little bit ago. Their fangs sinking into his skin. There's a pool of his blood slowly growing on the floor.

He knows it’s Remus’s screaming and he knows that’s real. But Virgil's screams are more difficult. He’s managed to decipher that there aren't any snakes (and if they were there they disappeared with the chains on the sixth bag). But for all he knows he was recaptured while Janus laid here. Not even chained down. The door is left open but he can’t tell if that is real. The screaming has gotten so loud that he can’t tell that from anything else. 

For all he knows Remus is dead and his screams are just another snake. For all he knows he is dead and this is his personal hell. The hot scratchy feeling that’s slowly growing under his skin is surely bad enough for hell. 

But then the sixth bag empties and the seventh never comes. And then the screaming crescendos and stops. And if the screaming was bad the silence was worse. Nothing is distracting him from the pain growing under the skin. This time he knows it’s his screams. That’s real. 

He’s not quite sure what’s happening when the handcuffs come back on. But he also can’t remember 90 percent of what’s happened these past days. It’s got to be days. That couldn’t have only been a couple hours. Couldn’t it? Janus doesn’t remember much but without the bag hanging from his arm. It’s coming back in bits and pieces. But the most prevalent is the pain. And the screams. That couldn’t have been Remus. There's no way they could have him screaming for that long. But that little voice is bouncing in the back of his head. They just put you through what has to break at the very least top five of Janus’s worst experiences. So couldn’t they get those screams out of him constantly? But there’s Virgil's screams as well. Those couldn’t have been real. Janus refuses to believe those could possibly be stupid enough to come back and even he isn’t stupid enough that if he did come back he wouldn’t of been that stupid to get caught. Right. These musings of finally having a non pain and drug riddled mind bring back the worries he managed to forget. Remus must be dead. And if he isn’t he’s got to be worse than Janus. Oh. What if they scar him too. Janus couldn’t live with himself if Remus ended up like him. Useless. Just a ruined asset. Janus tries to pull a hand up to touch his burn. That always seems to ground him when he’s spiraling like this but his hand can’t reach. The dried pool of blood on the floor gets more droplets added to the pile and laying there in his own filth. His blood pooling on the floor and his breathing coming in bursts, short and uneven. Oh they finally did it. They found the breaking point. He always thought the burn was it. But then Virgil showed up and changed everything. But this. Completely alone and completely helpless. This is what’s going to break him. 

And with that solemn thought he let himself drift in and out of consciousness. He knows some guards came in at some point. But no bag. Janus would almost be grateful if they did bring the clear bag back. At least in the drugged state, he would be having to confront his own failures as a person and watch his sanity slowly slipping through the cracks. 

Is this how Remus felt? They found his breaking point fairly easily. It was an accident of course. The Handler never meant to shatter him that fast. But this? This Janus knew was designed to break him. And he doesn’t have the energy to care.

He started tugging at the restraints to feel something. The metal starts peeling away layers of his skin and leaving them a gorey mess. When that stopped getting the desired effect, Janus was stuck. He’d broke. Now all that’s left is to wait for the Handler to notice the empty look in his eyes. It wouldn’t take long. The Handler notices everything.

It was barely into a new guard shift when the cell door was thrown open. Janus doesn’t sit up like he’d normally do. He doesn’t even move. But he sees just out of the corner of his eye the Handler nodding to a guard. The cuffs are unconnected from the floor. He’s then very roughly for a broken man dragged out of the cell into the main hanger and that is where Janus sees him. Remus. Alive and mostly whole. 

Remus looks physically worse than Janus. If they blood just everywhere has anything to say about that. But he's got that little glimmer still left in his eyes. The one that Janus always saw. The one that sparked a little something inside of Janus and he raised his head and met Remus’s eyes. He saw the worry. He saw the concern and he hated himself for making Remus worry. For putting a burden on someone so young. The hatred boiled in his gut. Adding to the concoction of despair. Virgil is gone and all he needs now is to get Remus out of here. Keep that little light in his eyes alive. Let him see his brother again. To run around without fear. He just needs time. Time Janus does not have. 

They stay kneeling on the floor for what feels like ages. He knows Remus is only pretending to be awake. He learned that the hard way that Remus can sleep with his eyes open. He hadn’t really meant it. It was more like Janus woke up one night and there was Remus sitting up in bed staring at him. The beating for screaming at that sight was almost worth it for the look of surprise on Remus’s face when he realized he could do something like that. Almost. 

Looking over at Remus he almost wonders how he can fall asleep at a time like this. But Janus knows he’s been in a dream state for days and Remus could’ve been up for days. And while he’s not completely sure those screams really were Remus. (Hell he’s not even sure if the bees or snakes were completely imaginary) Elbowing the man slightly he wakes up with a loud snort and flashes panicked eyes around before settling on Janus and although neither of them can move, Janus somehow knows they're both reaching for the other. And then the man Janus fears the most in the world walks through the door.

The Handler walks with the confidence only a man who tortures children could walk with. Virgil called it that fucking monologue swagger and while Janus could find a more eloquent description, it really does sum it up because whenever the Handler walks like this a monologue either about the greatest of the dark side or how their failures is soon to follow. 

“I’m very disappointed in the two of you. I have given you food, board and a job in the glorious Dark Side.” And there it is. If the stakes weren’t so high Janus might have laughed. This man. Janus would call it convinced in his own superiority. Remus would call it being a lunatic. Both are correct. “And yet you have both thrown that away and let my most valuable asset escape. I assure you that both of you are almost worthless to me.” He rounds on the both of them. Crossing to right in front of them. Janus swallows the lump of air trapped in his lungs. This is it. The outcome of this confrontation will seal both his and Remus’s fates. “But I think all keep you alive a little longer. Just till I can get my asset back.” The Handler turns his back to them and almost seems to be musing over which grizzly way he should kill them to lure Virgil back to him. Janus meets Remus’s eyes in an attempt to send some comfort over. Remus’s shaking does not slip his mind as he turns his attention back to The Handler, who seems to have decided on his method of torture. “I think I’ll break a bone till our Virgil decides to show back up.” Oh a slow death then. Janus can accept that. But he won’t accept that for Remus. He’ll volunteer for this punishment till he runs out of bones left to break. The Handler looks thoughtfully at the two of them, knowing they’ll both volunteer no matter which one he chooses. And that’s what the Handler likes. Complete control in all of his situations no matter the situation. Janus and Remus are just expendable pieces in a larger chess board. “Remus? How do you feel about losing a pinky finger?” His voice takes on the pandering tone he takes on whenever he talks to Remus, the same tone a parent would take with a troublemaker four year old.

The words were barely out the Handlers mouth before Janus’s response was in the air. “I volunteer in his place.” 

“Oh wonderful Janus!” The Handler claps his hands in exaggerated joy, Janus does his best to ignore his flinch at the use of his name, focusing instead of keeping his breathing under control, ignoring Remus’s protests. He struggles to his feet laying his hand calmly on the floor. In for three beats breathe out for eight, then repeat. Ignore Remus’s struggles behind him. Ignore the giant hammer a guard is approaching with. Ignore the dawning realization that they are definitely, purposefully, going to miss. In for three out for eight.

“STOP.” no. No. He can’t be here. Looking up there is Virgil. A whirlwind of power whipping around him. His normally loose flowery shadows taking a sharper look. 

He feels the Handler directly behind him. In his panic he almost doesn’t feel the cold silver barrel of a gun pressed against his temples.   
Almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. It was so much fun writing from Janus’s POV!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!
> 
> Please leave comments or kudos if you guys like it!
> 
> Trigger warnings  
> Blood  
> Mentioned/implied child abuse  
> Threats of violence and death  
> Anxiety and self doubt  
> Feeling of hopelessness
> 
> Stay safe and as always tell me if I miss anything!

The alley Virgil had landed in was cold, wet and miserable. Virgil knew he should find somewhere drier. Maybe a rooftop to rot on but he couldn't find the energy to move. He had abandoned his family. Just like how Virgil’s had abandoned him. Virgil left and now Janus and Remus were taking the fall for what he did.

If they are not dead already. The little voice in the back of his head supplies helpfully. Virgil shakes his head at that thought. The Handler wouldn't kill them. He needs them alive to lure Virgil back to him. And Virgil knows he needs to come up with a plan. Come up with anything to get Janus and Remus out. So they could leave all of this behind. If only he could get up.

It was three days before Virgil sat up. His need for water and food overtaking his hopelessness. He trudges through the streets, his money and gun weighing heavily in his pocket. He knows that he’s getting weird looks from people. As he trudged down the street, the bruises are just starting to reach their worst state. Virgil should know. He can feel them. Pulling the hood tightly around his head and making his way into a cheap diner. The entire place seems like they attempted an 80’s theme but ran out of money halfway. The floor was black and white and Virgil crushes dried leaves under his feet. Oh it’s fall. He’d being entering his freshman year of college if his life was normal. Shaking that weird thought, Virgil was stuck as the villain till he died or ended up in a jail cell for the rest of his life, he slides into a booth. The red leather seats cracking with age under him. He's not sure how long he sits in the empty diner staring at a hubcap on the wall before an older woman in a pink dress and reeking of cigar smoke comes to his table. The smoke fills Virgil’s nose and his brain shuts down. He wordlessly points somewhere on the menu and he thinks he orders some water as well but he can't be quite sure. He’s tumbling down memory lane and there is no stopping it. 

Virgil remembers his father's cigarette smoke that would cause him to cough when he was younger. He remembers hiding in his closest, curled into a little ball on the floor and plugging his ears as his parents fought outside. He remembers turning thirteen and teleporting for the first time. He remembers the fear when his father sees the small black ball of shadows Virgil was playing with. He remembers his father's final word to him. Well boy at least you aren't completely worthless.

The burger is dropped in front of him by the same waitress from before, pulling him from his reprieve. She gives him a small smile “I added some onion rings in there for you in their for you honey.” Virgil sees the pity in her eyes and he hates it. He's seen it a million times before and it never does anything. The only person who can get him out of this mess is himself. He's already messed up too many people with his issues. When he doesn't say anything in return she gives him another small smile and leaves and Virgil almost feels bad, she went out of her way to give him this. And while it may be out of pity. It's still an act of kindness he can't even thank her for. Worthless.

He takes a bite on an onion ring, feeling the crunchy shell and grease slide over his tongue. As he slowly consumes his meal (he knows from experience not to eat things fast) a plan begins to form in his brain. He needs the element of surprise. They’d expect him to attack at night when his powers are at their strongest. But if he attacks during the day he will have more of the element of surprise. Yeah. That will hopefully work. It's the best shot he's got. Finishing his meal and tossing some money down, Virgil gets up and leaves. With the best plan he's going to have stirring in his head and the best meal he's had in years in his stomach. The little voice is for once silent. The little doubts completely quiet. They don’t need to remind him what will happen if he fails. Virgil is well aware of the consequences. He won't. He won’t fail. He refuses to let his family get any more hurt for his mistakes. Virgil won't be worthless. And he can't fail. The stakes are too high for him to fail. 

The plan doesn't immediately fall off the rails. He misses the hangar by a few hallways but that's to be expected and he has a plan. Racing through the hallways, reaching into his shadows and sharpening them as he runs past guards. Virgil knows he's near the hangar. Just one more corner and once he gets there he can turn and find the cells or the labs or solitary. Rounding the final corner, bodies littered in his wake. Virgil sees a scene he was not expecting. Remus weakly struggles in the grasp of numerous guards, his blood dripping all over the floor. The Handler standing over to the side. If he's surprised by Virgil's sudden appearance he doesn't show it as he calmly strolls towards Janus. But what Virgil is truly worried about is the giant hammer hovering inches above Janus’s hand. He's not sure if it's a scream or an actual word that's ripped from his mouth and he sees but Janus and Remus finally look up and Virgil sees the blood drain from Janus’s face and he sees Remus begin to struggle harder. But Virgil doesn't care. They can yell at him later. He’d take them yelling at him for the rest of his life if he can get them out of here. He’d prefer that to the alternative. Racing for Janus first he nears before the Handler waves a single finger at him. And then Virgil notices. The steel glint of a gun pressed tightly to the back of Janus’s head. Looking panicked towards Remus, if he could get Remus out then the two of us could easily take him but a gun is firmly planted to Remus’s head as well and Virgil's heart drops. He's not fast enough to teleport from one to another without someone getting a bullet in their brains.

“Ah so it seems you've realized your situation. Now how about you take a calm step forward and lose the powers and I won't kill them.” The Handler’s voice is reaching patronizing levels and Virgil's brain is racing. What does he do. What would Janus do? Okay okay he would use the resources available to him. He isn't fast enough to get both Remus and Janus out before someone dies and if he tries to attack the Handler, Remus dies and vice versa. But he can't surrender either. That would leave everyone back at square one. What would Janus do? Use what you have. But all I have is… Me.

“Or I teleport away right now and you lose me forever.” It's a gamble and Virigil knows it but it's the only card he’s got in his hand right now. Himself. 

“And then I put a in your friends head here. And then when you don't come back. I put a bullet in another so how about if you just surrender peacefully and give up this little charade you're playing?”

“If you put a bullet in either of their heads you lose me forever. I'm the best asset you’ve got. Do you really want to train another. And I’ve got Dark Side secrets I think the Light Sides would be very interested in.”

“Hmmm I suppose your right.” But he doesn't move the gun from Janus’s head. “Convince me why I shouldn't kill one of them now just for your insabordance. I’ll even let you choose.” The Handler gives Virgil a cheshire smile and gestures with a free hand. “Go on tell me why. You don't have long till I lose my patience with this little game.”

Think think think. What doesn't he want to lose? The inner Janus then helpfully supplies if he loses his assets he loses control of the Dark Sides. “If… If you kill one of them then I take the other and leave and you lose all three assets.” The Hander strokes his chin with a free hand thoughtfully and Virgil recognizes that he already knew the answer. He’s playing a dangerous game of chess and the Handler just tested the waters to see how Virgil responds. Virgil is just a fish to him. He’s just playing with his food till he consumes it.”

“Hmm. Well worded Virgil but i suppose you're right.” He sighs dramatically “Although I could have the guards here take you right now while I hold a gun to little Janus’s head here.” he gives a wide smile to him “Convince me otherwise.” The Handler leans forward almost excited for Virgil's answer. His smile grows wider and Virgil knows why, as the fear seeps lower into his gut. If he makes an impossible promise to keep him and the others safe. The Handler can just punish him later when he inevitably fails. And the Handler may not always be a patient man but to watch Virgil fail and get continually punished for it is something he will have the patience for. But if he doesn't give him something good enough the Handler will just have him taken anyway. But Janus would also try and get something for himself along with saving everyone's lives. Okay okay think Virgil. What else does the Handler want. The man is very interested in the Light Sides but that doesnt help him very much. “Tik tok Virgil. Maybe I’ll shoot one to speed your decision making process up.” And Virigil knows he's saying it to scare Virgil but he would be a liar if he said it wasn't working. Panic fills his brain and then the answer pops into his brain. And before he even thinks of the consequences or the issues surrounding this idea he blurts it out.

“I’ll get you a Light Side!” Shit. Shit. He needs an angle and he needs it fast. Everyone looks at him in confusion and Virigl can see the Handler is obviously interested. “If I get you a Light Side. Then you let Janus and Remus go but we’d still work for you, we just wouldn't live here anymore.” 

The Handler lets out a bellowing laugh “I guess I didn't get rid of all the moxy in you.” The man looks thoughtful and Virgil knows he’s tempted. To have a Light Side in his grasp would give him a whole new level of power. “How about we discuss freedom after you get me one.” He raises his head in a challenge to Virgil and Virgil rises to meet it.

“Or you can let us all go now and we get you a Light Side.” Nope that’s definitely not going to work. That's pushing it too far. 

“No.” The Handler leans forward a little bit more. Okay Virgil has to save this. What would Janus do. Well if he couldn’t secure others freedom he’d secure his own and the others later. 

“Then let me go. And when I capture a Light Side you let Janus and Remus go.” Whew, this has to work.  
“Fine. You will go and get me a Light Side.” Virgil almost smiles but he's seen Janus make enough deals to know there's always a catch. “But you will also pay back for all the money you failed to get me and all the damages you caused during your attempted escape and during your…” The Handler pauses his lips curling into the beginnings of a snarl. “Your rescue mission. And. Every time you fail or step out of line in any way these two will take the punishment for you. Do we have a agrement?” He holds his free hand out to Virgil but Virgil is looking to Janus and Remus. Janus gives a little head nod. All three of them both this is the best possible deal Virgil could make.

“Deal.” He shakes the Handler’s hand and tries not to flinch as they touch. The gun does not leave Janus’s head as Virgil walks away and he knows it won’t till he teleports away. Slowly gathering the energy to leave his family he gives one look to Janus and Remus memorizing their faces and he teleports away, disappearing into darkness. Wondering how the hell is going to get himself out of this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a shorter one than normal. Mostly just setup but the next chapter will be the first one from Patton’s POV! :)))


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY DID NO ONE TELL ME THAT IF YOU CHANGE POV YOUR WRITERS BLOCK DISAPPEARS   
> —————————————————-  
> I apologize this took so long. I started hyper fixating on three separate fandoms in the past month. And by that I mean I watched the entire Unnus Annus and Dream SMP content in two weeks send help.

Virgil didn’t know why he kept going back to the same stupid cafe. Originally it was for its good vantage point of the light sides, ridiculously large skyscraper headquarters. But then the dude who owned the place gave him some cookies. So Virgil came back. And soon the bakery stopped being the good place to stake out light sides and started being the one place Virgil could relax even the slightest bit. It’s not like he could relax at his apartment. The Dark Sides knew where that was. He couldn’t ever relax there. But here with the far too many houseplants and kind baker with far too many puns, Virgil could relax.

And so Virgil kept coming back. Every morning he would convince himself it was the best place in the city to watch for supers and every day he would enter and the baker would give him a cookie and sometimes a bagel. And then Virgil tried to give him money and Patton would always refuse it. And Virgil isn’t sure where in the past month, Patton stopped being the baker and started being Patton but he’s certain it happened on one fateful afternoon. 

It had happened after a particularly nasty fight the night before. Roman really only got one good punch in (right on the shoulder and it hurt) but the real issue was when he went to report about why he didn’t have a Light Side with him. And just like clockwork. Like it would every night, the Handler would yell and be generally angry and then he would hurt Virgil. Or worse, Janus or Remus. But for some reason tonight he was in a bad mood. Maybe he woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Or maybe as Remus would undoubtedly put it he is a bitch. And when Virgil managed to drag himself from the base was nursing a black eye and his throat was heavily bruised. Wincing he teleports back home, landing with a thump on his bed. Passing out from sheer exhaustion, for once no nightmares woke him up.

But in the morning everything hurt. His back, his shoulder and especially his throat. But for some reason, just like every morning before. He got up and went to the bakery. Slouching past his neighbor Remy, who nodded at him beneath the sunglasses. Virgil wasn’t sure what Remy’s deal was. But sometimes Virgil would open his door in the morning and a giant cup of coffee would be waiting there. And sometimes when Virgil was too hurt to properly teleport home, he would arrive and Remy would be waiting. And so while Virgil still didn’t have a proper read on the guy. Remy could stay. But Virgil couldn’t care about him. Virgil refused to care about him. Because when Virgil cares about someone. They have a tendency of getting hurt. But regardless Virgil waves to Remy as he leaves the shitty apartment block and makes his way to the bakery. 

And stepping inside he feels a rush of warmth cover him and the strong smell of cinnamon coats the air. But before Virgil can make his way to his usual spot. Patton stops him.

“Hi kiddo! Oh my gosh what happened are you alright?” And Virgil had completely forgotten what state his face is in. Completely forgotten that black eyes and split lips are not normal. 

Virgil quickly bats Patton's hand away “It's fine. I just got into a fight that’s all.” And Patton purses his lips worrily. 

“Nope! I can not in good conscience let you walk around like that. Come on. I’ve got a first aid kit in my back room.” And so the two ended in a back room with a first aid kit resting between them. And Virgil is holding a makeshift ice pack to his eye as Patton fixes the jagged cut on his shoulder. Virgil doesn’t even remember getting that one. Maybe it was when he was being chased by the light sides. Maybe it was when he was back at the dark sides. But Patton cleaning his cut made him feel like a child again. Made him feel like he was back with Remus and Janus. Before his training. Before the missions. Before the Light Sides. 

“You sure this was a fight kiddo? This is a lot of damage for one.” And Virgil looks away. There is no way in hell he can tell Patton what’s going on. He’s not dragging another person into his mess. Especially someone like Patton. So Virgil stays quiet and hopes that’s enough. Enough to stop Patton from prying and enough to keep himself alive. And Patton just smiles softly. He doesn’t ask. He just wraps bandages around Virgil's arm and leaves it at that.

After that fateful day they fell into another pattern. Virgil would show up with injuries he no longer tried to hide and Patton would patch him up. And every time Virgil would complain and fight back. And every time Patton would ask what was going on. Ask how he can help. Tell him he has friends who can help. And every day Virgil refuses. And then Patton sighs and passes him a cookie and they move on till the next morning when Virgil comes back with more injuries. 

And so the weeks passed. And Patton looked more and more worried as Virgil kept limping into the bakery. And Virgil wanted to care that he was stressing Patton out. He really did. But the images of the night before kept repeating in his mind. He had fucked up big time. He hadn’t meant to almost get captured last night. (it’s almost funny considering his mission) But what he meant or not meant to do didn’t matter. And Remus took the blunt of the punishment. His screams still echo in Virgil's head as he pushes the door open to the bakery. Looking around it’s far busier than normal and the panic slowly begins to sink into Virgil, as he quickly notices Patton is completely overwhelmed and then Virgil sees his table is full. Swallowing tightly Virgil pulls his hoodie tightly around himself and makes his way back. He’s 50% certain that Patton saw him. 50% certain Patton saw him slip into the backroom. But he couldn’t be certain. And Virgil didn’t care. Screams were ringing in his head and all Virgil wanted was for them to stop. He wanted Patton. He wanted the cookies and first aid kits and worry laced questions. And he didn’t know why. 

Maybe the cookies are in the back room. Maybe the first aid kit was back there. Maybe that will make him feel better. Maybe that will fix these emotions swirling inside his chest. 

Slowly stepping inside, he sees a piling plate of cookies. A smile begins to split his face. And then a hand grabs one and Virgil fails to not jump ten feet into the air. He lets loose a little squeak. And two heads swivel toward him. And Virgil wants to run. To tell Patton that two strange….. Oh shit. Oh shit. Because sitting in front of him are two of the Light Sides, starting at him with cookies halfway to their mouths. Then Logan steps forward and Virgil is going to throw up. They’re going to kill him. And Patton is going to find out. And Janus and Remus are going to get killed too. And everything was going to end. 

And Logan steps forward. “You must be Virgil. We’ve heard a lot about you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be soon. And I promise it will be from Pattons POV (we’re going to ignore that this chapter was supposed to be from his POV) And yay almost everyone has met now! :)))


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm backkkkkkkkkkk
> 
> Had to do some of my finals. Got more of them after break but it's finneeeeeeeee
> 
> I've got a break and nothing else so I think I'll get another chapter out soon :))

Patton didn’t see Virgil heading into the back. Heck he didn’t even know his husband or Roman were even back there. So when Virgil comes sprinting out of the back and pulls Patton back with a terrified look on his face, Patton, well Patton expected the worst. And then Patton’s brain caught up to what’s happening. Virgil had caught him. There is no reasonable excuse why two of the light sides are currently sitting in the back room of his bakery and have Virgil on a first name basis. He was caught. And he had gone so long with his secret identity. Patton was the only one here not born (or in Roman’s case adopted) into a family of supers. He had managed to keep his identity a secret even after marrying Logan. He ran a business and now, if Virgil chooses to spill. It’s all over.

But then Patton looks at the boy clinging to him. The boy, barely younger than Roman, with a split lip and black eye. Who’s shaking like a leaf and trying his very best to hide behind Patton. And Patton knows about Virgil’s social anxiety. How scared he was to even tell him his name. How he tried to hide every injury. And Patton knows that his, sorry the kid won’t spill the beans. Virgil will keep this a secret.

Sighing heavily, Patton slinks his arm around Logan’s waist and pulls the man closer. “Virgil. I wasn’t planning on all of you meeting this way. I didn’t even know these two were back here.” He glares a little at the two next to him, making sure they know it’s purely playful. 

Roman then puts his hands in the air “Hey! Don’t blame us.”

“You did give us keys for a reason honey.” And Patton gives a little squeak as Logan kisses his check, faking ignorance afterwards he sighs again.

“I suppose you're right. I may have to take cookie privileges away for not letting me know.” Tapping his chin as though in deep thought as Roman suddenly falls to his knees.

“Nooooo! The tyranny! Not the cookies!” And Patton laughs at that, preparing his own response but before he can open his mouth he is quickly cut off by Logan who clears his throat while adjusting his glasses.

“Would you like to introduce us to your friend, honey?” And Patton smiles brightly turning his attention back to a Virgil. And he doesn’t miss how Virgil looks two seconds from bolting. How he’s closer to the door than when they started this conversation and how Logan most definitely brought the conversation around to stop Virgil from bolting. Patton will have to thank Logan for that later.

“Oh goodness! Yes Virgil, this is my husband Logan and my friend Roman.” And Patton pauses to let that sink in. 

“So… so your Morality?” And Patton hears the terrified waver in Virgil’s voice. And Patton knows he needs to calm any and all fears Virgil has about this. 

“I am. And I’m trusting you with this information. “ Patton gets on his knees and puts a hand on Virgil’s shoulder. “I trust you Virgil. I’m trusting you with my secret identity.” And Virgil looks like he’s attempted to swallow a shoe. But after a long pause, Virgil nods. 

“Wonderful!” Virgil jumps as Roman darts forward and violently shakes his hand. Patton cringes internally. He’s going to have to talk to Roman about Virgil and boundaries. If Roman even knows what that means.

Smiling brightly, Patton shakes his head. Everything will be just fine. He can feel it.

…

It was not the first meeting Patton wanted. But it was the one he got. And with his crazy family, well Patton couldn’t expect better than that. Smiling softly, Patton walks down the street. After the introduction it went fairly smoothly. Or as smoothly as it could go. And now a week later. And no news in front of his bakery. No big revelations about who Morality is. Virgil had kept to his word. Just like Patton knew he would. 

Looking at his watch, Patton picks up his pace. He promised Logan a date night and maybe he had stopped along the way to stop a robbery. But what can he say? The night is young and the stars looked very pretty. Patton was fine to walk the rest of the way. Turning the corner he also walks into a streetlight but barely dodges it when a familiar purple sweatshirt catches his eye. 

Turning around quickly, Patton sees Virgil disappear into a diner and before Patton even thinks of what he’s doing, he follows him in. 

The little bell above the door rings as Patton steps in and he catches a quick glance of Virgils face as he flings his head up from the booth he’s seated in. It’s a face of fear and panic upon both of them making direct eye contact and Patton knows he made the right choice coming here. Virgil needs him right now for whatever is going on.

“Heya kiddo!” Patton smiles easily as he sits across from the terrified teen.

“What are you doing here Patton.” Virgil's voice is lower and gruffer than normal. His eyes constantly darting around the restaurant. 

“Well I saw you sitting here and you looked lonely so I thought I’d give you some company!” Virgil somehow manages to scowl darker at Pattons words and Patton knows he’s got to change his tactic. Virgi looks about three wrong words from bolting, his fingers nervously drumming on the table.

“Well I’m fine Patton. Can you go now?” And Patton was about to respond. Maybe to beg to stay. Maybe to put his foot down and demand to know what was happening. But whatever it would be, a figure interrupts him, walking up to their table.

Patton prides himself on his quick thinking in most situations and this is definitely a situation that skill will come in handy. Taking in the man standing before him and Virgil. A bowler hat fixed upon his head and black and yellow three piece suit, he looks the exact opposite of Patton in a worn sweater and Virgil in his patched hoodie. But what was most notable about the man (and what Patton was trying his hardest not to stare at) was the burn scar that covered the entirety of the man's left side of his face.

“Hello again.” The man sounds just as polished as he looks, turning away from Virgil the almost casual grin on the man's lips disappears as Patton makes direct eye contact with him. He levels a stare hard enough to challenge one of Logans. “Who are you? And why are you here.”

“He… He was actually just leaving D. He’s just a dude I know. Everything’s okay.” Virgil's tone is terrified and Patton feels a deep seeded chill in his bones as this “D” stares at him.

“Hi! I’m Patton!” He sticks his hand toward the man and gives an enthusiastic handshake. Patton knows somewhere deep inside him that something dangerous is going on here. Something Virgil doesn’t want him to know. And Patton doesn’t trust D as far as he can throw him. And with his powers it’s pretty far. 

“D. Now may I enquire how you know Virgil?” Patton hears the confusion in D’s voice but he also knows that while this is phrased as a question it is a demand. He doesn't have a choice on if he answers it or not.

“Oh! Virgil frequents my coffee shop quite a bit!” Patton then watches D’s head whip towards Virgil. 

Virgil only shrugs in response “It has a good view.” Patton then watches as Virgil nods slightly at the man who nods in return. Something just happened there. Something Patton doesn’t understand. 

And then Patton has a moment of realization. Virgil and this man will never talk about whatever they came here to talk about with Patton here. So he needs to leave. Breaking the other two at the table from their silent staring contest, Patton clears his throat. “ I’m going to go to the bathroom. I’ll be right back!” Cheerfully walking away from the table, Patton ducks around a corner and strains to hear. Curses if only he had super hearing. 

“Their releasing the Duke.” D’s voice is urgent and quiet and Patton catches the way that Virgils shoulders that had loosened considerably after Patton had left, tightened again. “You gotta stay out of his way when it happens. You know how he gets.”

Patton watches Virgil suck in a breath, running a hand through his hair. “Shit.”

A breathy laugh escapes D’s lips “Are you doing okay?” Patton sees the worry and concern furrowed in the scarred man's face.

“Could ask the same thing to you.” Patton's friend as Virgil shoots the question right back. What could that possibly mean? Does he care for this man? What is going on? What is Virgil involved in?

D laughs again, rising from the booth. His eyes dart everywhere before pulling Virgil into a quick hug. “Don’t try and change what you can’t. We’ve both made our bed. Now we must lay in it.” Smiling at the boy, D disappears as fast as he came leaving Virgil alone at the booth.

Patton waits a little bit longer than makes his way back over to Virgil. He blatantly ignores the way Virgil is furiously swiping at his eyes. “You know I’ll always be here for you? Right Virgil?” Patton leans forward. Taking Virgil's hands in his own. “No matter what you need I will help you.” He sees a multitude of emotions flicker through Virgil's eyes. But in the end he pulls his hands from Patton's own and stands. Slouching out the entrance.

“Sure Patton. Whatever you say.” And then Patton is alone in an empty diner. With nothing but his thoughts and more questions than answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!!
> 
> I got a tumblr by the way its @leadensparrow   
> come yell at me I need friends! :)))


End file.
